Stolen Moments
by The Demon from The Village Hidden in The Mist
Summary: Important peeks in to the journal of Miss Sakura Haruno-Hyuuga throughout her life.
1. Chapter 1

As Children I played with his cousin, sometimes it would be a sleepover. I remember meeting him for the first time; he crouched down near a koi pond watching the ripples expand then disappear beneath lily pads.

He caught my attention that day. So instead of following Hinata to her room like we planned. I ran over to him, kneeling at his side, I tried to understand what he was entranced with.

I still have yet to understand why he was so entranced.

He took my hand lightly, a pale pink dusted his cheeks. Our gazes never actually connected. I have no idea how long we sat, holding hands but it was his father who unintentionally broke us apart. Hinata had been playing by herself and so Hizashi came looking for me. We seemed to forget I was Hinata's guest, not his.

I planned to run back to Hinata, not throwing myself into his arms while holding onto him for dear life and nuzzled his cheek with my own.

My first sight of him was like finally feeling the rain on your heated skin or a lover's finger caressing your cheek as if you alone are the rarest gift on the face of the earth. I will never forget how I met him that day, not even when I'm old and withered.

End chapter 1: Child Innocence.

(First Meeting)


	2. A Kiss For Fourteenth

The first time I kissed him, it was at his fourteenth birthday party. Hinata had insisted to have a secert party for him because he never celebrates. A change was needed accordingly. Everything was planned perfectly all that had to be done was to get there on time. I offered to 'escort' him to his own home. He knew I was lying by the came any way.

My present for him wasn't expensive or something he can use in his shinobi career or even something he could show as a trophy or that it was even real. I stopped him. My voice failed me as I tried to find my well-rehearsed words.

The way he said my name right then made my heart flutter and my stomach fill with butterflies. I reached for his hand and hung on. His eyes questioned my actions, I think I shocked him when I pulled him in, I collided my quavering lips to his. Seconds passed like minutes as I waited for him to react. My face began to heat up as I feared his rejection.

Preparing to pull away, I felt his calloused hand stroke my neck. His lips moved unsure against mine, his free hand entwined with my trembling one, When we finally broke apart he rested his head against my shoulder.

I giggled lightly and wished him a happy birthday. Needless to say we were an hour late for his party.

I loved the feeling of him pressed against me, his lips over mine, to feel truly loved by him and know it was true love.

Chapter 2 : A kiss for fourteenth

(First Kiss)


	3. His Promise

An unusually pair, Neji Hyuuga and I made.

We laughed and spoke together like we've done it for years before. He spoke of his missions and I spoke of the antics of the famous melodramatic team 7. We became close, closer then close. He held me if I lost a patient and I held him after a particularly hard mission. Life lines, that's what we became for each other.

After one mission he showed up on my doorstep at 3 in the morning completely soaked. His ANBU mask hid any and all emotion. It scared me truthfully, he never knocks. He usually comes right in and lays beside me until I awoke. I never has the chance to speak, Neji's next few words shook me to the core.

'Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konohagakure.'

I don't remember my legs giving out underneath me nor Neji catching me before I hit the floor. I remember sobbing uncontrollably against him. The way his hands ran up and down my back. The words he whispered into my hair, telling me everything would be fine. How he wouldn't let the Uchiha hurt me in any possible way. I clung to him, I didn't want him to leave. I was scared that he would walk away and never stop. I begged him not to leave.

His response was a kiss, I hadn't even sensed him remove his mask. I kissed back trying to prove that I didn't love Sasuke any more. He got the message.

It was the next morning that he asked me to marry him, and the same morning my shinobi neighbors thought I was being attacked.

Chapter 3 : His Promise

(Marriage Proposal)


	4. True Dreams

I paced nervously as I awaited my husband's arrival home. I rubbed my arms awkwardly praying that everything will be alright. It was almost two years since I married Neji, and there was an increased amount of missions on his part. Neither of us had spent much time with together recently. I could hear him coming up the steps and towards the apartment at a slow but steady pace. My breath caught in my throat at the sound of the door opening. His voice rang out searching for me, I moved towards him without any hesitation.

I saw his eyes and I froze. All the love we shared, the endless memories we created then the exhaustion that covered him reflected back to me. I could feel his fingers on my cheek and his worried gaze on my face. I tried to be calm.

'I'm pregnant Neji-kun. About 4 months in.'

I was expecting him to yell, to accuse me of cheating while he was away. I got pregnant just before the most recent mission he had; it was 4 months, 3 days and 18 hours long. Silence stood between us.

'Are you sure?'

I looked up, he was smiling like mad. I nodded. He spun me in his arms; laughing, kissing my face, he just refused to let me go.

'I'm a father! A father!'

He wanted a family, this I knew; he wanted a house full of children, I also knew that. It was his child, I knew this too; compared to his Uncle's voiced opinion it was Neji's child.

Neji was the only man I sleep with and we never know when our last day is as a shinobi . So Neji and I expressed our love for each other whenever we can including before and after all his missions.

I love him and he loves me. Our dreams are coming true one by one. And damn Hiashi Hyuuga or anyone else who stands in our way.

Chapter 4: True Dreams

(First Pregnancy)


	5. Princesses and Pirates

It's the age of princesses and pirates and immortal gods for parents. My children love playing make-believe, usually acting out Neji's mission stories. They adore him. Brown hair, just like Neji's, one opal eye and one green eye, the twins are opposite. But they're completely different.

Hyuuga Shiki is our first born son and the older of the twins. He rises and falls with the sun, he wants to be a hero just like his father. Left eye opal, right eye green.

Hyuuga Setuna is our daughter and the apple of her father's eye. Compared to her brother, she loves to sleep away the day. She wants to make Neji proud of her as a whole. Left eye green, right eye opal.

Neji wuld be overjoyed at the progress they've made and how determined they are for his approval. Even though the possibility of Neji waking up from his coma is slim, we never lose hope.

The words you always told them will forever keep them going, even when the odds are against them. I love you Neji. Nothing will change that.

'……_Even if you make mistakes everyday……even if I die……_

_You will survive……'_

_Thank-you for giving us the chance to survive, to grow and learn. Your legacy will forever carry on as long as your words are never forgotten._

_Well look, Shiki and Setuna are ready to go visit you._

_Chapter 5: Princesses and pirates_

_Words 236_


	6. Reawakening

I was happy that Neji-kun bet the odds and came out of his coma but when he asked me who I was, it shattered my heart into a million pieces. I managed to keep my emotions in check until I ran into Shikamaru. I cried so hard that I forgot about my meeting with Shiki's sensei and having promised Setuna a mother-daughter shopping trip. I just cried and cried.

Shiki began to slow his visits to Neji because of his knowledge of my sleepless nights, Setuna went loyally everyday she could as if just to tell him of the daily routines of Konoha. I've tried to see Neji but the memory of the 'who are you' haunts me. Naruto convinced me to see Neji the other day, I trembled through the whole meeting.

'We're married with two children, they're twins. Was I a good father?'

I took his hand and told him how he adored them and how they adored him. I told him about everything. About our relationship, our friends and anything he questioned me about.

'Will you come back tomorrow koiboto (sweetheart)?'

When Neji asked me that all my thoughts went out the window and I threw myself into his lap. I kissed him right there, I realized only after how red he became when I jumped into his lap.

It was an interesting first-redo date.

Chapter 6 : First-Redo Date

(Reawakening)


End file.
